Crimson Flame
Crimson Flame was a modified Incom Z-95 Headhunter (more specifically Z-95-AF4) and the personal star-fighter of Syth Princess, Kileo Stargazer. It was a wedding gift to her from Rhyley Stargazer which was finally presented to the Princess upon her return to Orupia following the couple's extended 'honeymoon'. Their honeymoon was in actuality a cover up for their active role in Wedge Antilles' Rogue Squadron led, Bacta War. Rhyley purchased the ship when acquiring his T-65 X-Wing following the sale of two of his personal vessels, Rogue Spear and Rascal One, in late 8 ABY. It was acquired directly from Incom Corporation at Fresia and then stored at his family's rebuilt shipyards at Baline City. Though the Corellian stored the ship with his grandfather and grandmother's knowledge, he refused any aid in modifying the vessel, deciding to entirely refurbish the ship himself, where he did so in a private hangar. The long task in creating the ship he wished to present to his wife would take over four months, where Rhyley would spend hours of his time, calibrating and overhauling nearly the entirety ship, from crucial core systems, to even readjusting the ship's cockpit completely. Once it was finally completed, he then kept the ship a close-guarded secret until his wedding. The ship is a labour of love, and of its original components, only parts of the outer hull, circuitry and a few components actually remain true to the vessel Rhyley had acquired. The star-fighter was designated Crimson Flame by Rhyley and was the first star-fighter Kileo had ever owned. Characteristics Considered one of the most capable fighters of its day, the Crimson Flame has been refitted to keep up with modern day star-fighters. One of the first things Rhyley did was to cut away the bubble canopy of the vessel entirely, stripping the cockpit bare and reworked the entire set up to reduce the amount of clutter within the small cabin, and also allow a second seat for a passenger within the vessel. The passenger seat is mounted directly behind the pilot seat and is also elevated to allow some view out of the transparisteel canopy. The new seats are both cut from fine Nabooian Falumpaset Leather, an animal indigenous to Naboo that is known as stubborn and fiery, and to Rhyley evocative of Kileo. Rhyley decided to remove much of the cockpit instrumentation and re-route them to the fighter's venerable computer system, allowing for the pilot to vocally request more intricate changes to the ship via the droid brain that now sits behind the cockpit. The brain was redesigned from old astromech circuits and responds in a way very much akin to that of any R2-series Astromech, reminiscent of R2-M5 which the brain is based upon, and is dubbed Kay-Two. Though this change reduces the ship's cargo carrying capacity. The distinctive changes made to the cockpit also saw the vessel become more streamlined with a completely customised cowling, allowing for a faster acceleration. With the addition of ion thrusters, more manoeuvrability is added to the ship, aiding its manoeuvring jets that are now mounted on the ventral portion of the wings rather than the aft. The thrusters sat at the aft of the ship behind a refurbished Novaldex O4-Z Generator, its backup, a modulated DXR-4 Reactor and a brand new Z-9 Deflector Shield Projector from Sirplex. With the main portion of the ship now complete, Rhyley removed the inbuilt Incom 2a Ion Fission Engines. In their place Rhyley fitted two T-19 Starburners that were aided in cooling by the Corellian venting them via four vectored labium nozzles and by removing a quarter of the engines casing. He also purposefully fitted a Nubia made Monarc C-4 Hyperdrive which allowed for Class 1 Hyperspace travel as used by Kileo's father, Corvus Dimoh when he piloted the N-1 Starfighter for RSF. This can be seen by the Crimson Flame''s unique wings that resemble that of an X-Wing and have a small portion cut away to allow further ventilation for the engines. Removing the pre-Clone War technology from the ship also meant the Headhunter's sensor array and combat targeting computers were discarded. Rhyley didn't stop there however, deciding to extend the ship's nose and shape to allow for better equipment to be uploaded onto the vessel. Eventually he replaced them with FalCom 'Omni-Vu' Sensors and an St2x targeting computer, yet the change provided the ship with a sleek almost elegant appearance, much removed from the rugged-rotund look of the Incom Mark I Z-95 Headhunter. The Corellian Jedi finally removed the out-dated triple blasters and upgraded the ship with modified IX4 Laser Cannons that were also utilised by the T-65 X-wing starfighter as well as adding a Qualdex QX4 Capacitor. Of the weaponry systems, only the MG5 concussion missile launcher has remained unmodified by Stargazer. Due to the modifications on the ship, Rhyley has entered a fail-safe that prevents the ship from using the entirety of its prospective output. Worried that the changes may be too much for his wife to handle, the Corellian scaled back the system to only 75% of its actual capability. However this fail-safe can be over-ridden by a master command that when spoken to Kay-Two will unlock all of the ship's capabilities, including its venerable speed. The command is: ''"Deep down I'm Corellian". Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships